Talk:Helghan Empire
Restructuring I deleted the redundant info regarding the unit types as they each have their own pages anyway. If they were essential, perhaps do a table like the one at the bottom of KZ2 weapons? Long time reader, thought about time to contribute. Xarxemas (talk) 11:44, July 7, 2013 (UTC) The Helghan Alphabet is this the offical alphabet? I found it on the internet and I'm not sure if it's legitimate. what site was it found on as when I look over the intro to KZ3 some of these letters match up.Derekproxy You just type in helghan alphabet on google search and it shows up like I said I'm not sure if it's the real deal. - X-ray 1 in killzone 3 at the beggining stahl and radec shootes someone and he lookes like radec who is he and why thay shoot him was he a traiter or somthing I translated it on Killzone 2 showing the helghast alphabet on walls and stuff, it made no sense so its fake.Fortu (talk) 00:20, March 12, 2013 (UTC) https://twitter.com/killzone/status. Your answers about the alphabet is here.Fortu (talk) 22:29, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Well thats a shame, always wonder what the helghast alphabet says. Protoss uchiha (talk) 21:42, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Ineed. Fortu (talk) 23:02, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Radec executes the soldier with his pistol so that there would be no witnesses that an ISA nuke was being launched by the Helghast, blaming the ISA for the incident Really? When does the games tell you that?Fortu (talk) 00:28, November 16, 2012 (UTC) By Imperial Dark Jedi The helghast have fascist traits but they are not evil because they fight for something that belongs to them also if someone is a fascist or a capitalist or nazist or comunnist doesn't mean that they arev evil if someone believes in democracy that does't mean that he is a good person in killzone 2 and 3, isa sometimes call the helgast higs, in ww2 the US sometimes call the japanese, japs, similar right? Very similar. But you could say "Krauts" for German soldiers, too. 02:06, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :Obviously it's similar. It's just part of the realism thing they were going for. Soldiers in wars always come up with derogatory names for their enemies, it makes them less human and therefore easier to kill from a psychological perspective. In WWI it was the Hun, in Vietnam it was slopes or gooks, and in the Middle East today it's ragheads.--Leigh Burne (talk) 08:11, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Fortu (talk) 22:09, September 25, 2012 (UTC) What type of Helghast soldiers are these? I dont remember fighting these guys in kz2. Fortu (talk) 01:49, October 29, 2012 (UTC) No 1 will answer you, sad, and i dont remember those guys. 21:12, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Indeed its sad :( Fortu (talk) 01:46, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Well the armor looks just like the helghast riflemen in KZ2, so it might just be them. Col Radec (talk) 18:19, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Helghast Atrocities I was reading the Helghan Empire article and I noticed the bit talking about the sadistic nature of the soldiers and civilians on the Empire. To be fair, all the atrocities seen in Killzone 3 that happened were commited by Stahls' soldiers, not the Helghast military. To be honest, we still haven't seen a true civilian from the Empire anyway. Also, just wondering, but given that the soldiers loyal to Stahl are called his private army, would they technically be considred mercenaries? 19:01, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Are you forgetting how Helghan troops invaded Vekta in Killzone and are seen summarily slaughtering civilians in the opening cutscene? Also, please sign your posts.--Leigh Burne (talk) 08:42, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that. And yes, I remember, I'm just referring to the events of Killzone 3 though. 19:01, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Well there you go then, that's an example of Helghast atrocities. Also, they nuke their own capital city in Killzone 2, even though it's still full of their own people, so there's plenty of evidence to prove it isn't just Stahl's men who commit war crimes.--Leigh Burne (talk) 14:54, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :The civilians of the city were evacuated before the nuclear detonation, and the majority of their own forces were not in the city at the time. Tactically it wasan understandable move since the majority of their enemies forces were in the city anyway. The only thing in the article that was bothering me was the assumption that Stahls' scientists were an acceptable portrayal of the average citizen. But I'm sorry if I'm sounding biased or something.19:44, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Phyrrus was likely still full of Helghan troops as they were still fighting ISA ground forces in the city. It's stated that the majority of the ISA's forces are destroyed in the explosion, so it follows that a great deal of the Helghast army must have been there too, fighting them. Nuking your own army with no justification is just as much of an atrocity as nuking the enemy's. It's certainly insane. But anyway, I agree that Stahl's men seem more sadistic than your average Helghan soldier. But it's implied that all Helghast are pretty amoral.--Leigh Burne (talk) 20:22, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ::In the militarys ranks, sure. But I don't think we should just demonize the Helghast like that, I doubt the civilians would be the same as the soldiers. And I doubt the Empire would willingly waste so many useful soldiers, it just wouldn't make sense. 15:04, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :::It didn't make sense when Hitler refused to let his best armies retreat from Stalingrad, which led to their complete destruction, but it happened. All those tens of thousands of men, the best fighting men Germany had, could have fallen back and regrouped, but because Hitler refused it they were surrounded and slaughtered. Leaders like Visari (or, if you prefer, the leaders Visari is based on) will do completely insane things, and throw away thousands of their own men, if they think it will help them win. Especially when their back is to the wall. As for demonizing the Helghast, I think the game makes it quite clear that the Helghan soldiers are fanatical zealots, and that their leaders are the kind of people who will murder each other to get ahead and drop nukes on their own cities just to blame it on their enemies. I agree that the civilian issue is just too undeveloped to make a statement either way, but the bad opinion of the Helghast military comes only from what is presented in the games.--Leigh Burne (talk) 15:23, March 13, 2013 (UTC) True enough, I agree with you on that. I dunno, I am being biased likely since I feel sympathetic to the helghast (don't shame me away) so I was painting it a different color or something. Hope shadow fall will make the whole thing less black and white. 20:49, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Kerberos I was going to ask this on the discussion page but now thats gone. Has anyone ever read Kerberos? And are those men with protect gear are like Helghast? 16:24, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Don't know that manga. Protoss uchiha (talk) 21:38, July 28, 2013 (UTC)